Charmed, I'm Sure
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: When a mysterious stranger appears in Storybrooke, nobody can resist Rebecca's charm. Who was she before, and how is she connected to David Nolan?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke

**My very first OUAT FanFiction, so be nice! **

* * *

I waited for the sound of my father's snores before abandoning my homework. I rushed across the hall to the bathroom and observed myself. I wondered if my outfit was appropriate, but couldn't change now. I rather liked my combination of Americana shorts, graphic tiger tank, pink hoodie, striped scarf, and combat boots. I think it complemented my brown hair and green eyes.

Excitement coursed through me in waves. I was finally getting out of this hellhole. For six years, from age eleven to seventeen, I had been abused by my father. Everything from rape to beatings, I got the full package with my dear old dad.

The bruises were still visible on my skin, but they had faded now. I winced as I moved my sprained wrist. I had put a tenser wrap on it, but it wasn't doing much yet. I found a bus leaving to a small town called Storybrooke, which had me interested.

There weren't very many people on the bus. Just a few, definitely a fewer number than I was used to on a Greyhound bus. But I didn't pay attention. Storybrooke probably was a really small town.

I pulled up the _Snow White_ movie, one of my favorites. I love the story of it: how the Evil Queen was Snow White's stepmother and thought she was the fairest in the land. How when the mirror told her she wasn't, she poisoned an apple to kill Snow White, etc... I just loved it.

"That a good movie, dear?" asked an old woman. I nodded eagerly.

I went back to the movie. When it finished, I started to listen to Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. They weren't my favorite band, but this was one of my favorite songs. "Thank you for riding with Greyhound," said the driver when we got there.

I got off the bus. When I did, I heard a squeal. "Granny! You're back!" cried a girl who had to be the woman's granddaughter, not only from her words but her age.

"Who's that, Granny?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. She was on the bus," replied 'Granny'. "But she looks lost."

"Maybe we should let her stay at the inn," suggested the girl who wore red.

Granny grinned. "Excellent idea." I heard them come towards me. "Excuse me, hon? I'm Granny. My granddaughter, Ruby, and I run an inn. We have a feeling you'll be needing a room there."

"Thank you, but-" they wouldn't let me finish.

"Free of charge for the first week," Granny offered.

I smiled. "I couldn't say no that offer," I said. "But how will I pay it off?"

"Oh, I have a diner, also," said Granny. "You can work there with Ruby. Or the hospital also needs volunteers, since Mary Margaret's shift is ending. They pay highly."

"That sounds good," I said.

"The hospital's still open," said Granny. "I can take you down there."

"Why not tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm tired. I've had a long journey. I just want to sleep."

Granny nodded, and showed me to a hotel room. I settled down in bed and went to sleep, still wearing my clothes from earlier today.

* * *

Ruby was worried. There was something about this new stranger - not just the fact that she was simply a stranger in the first place. Strangers didn't come into Storybrooke, ever - much less scarred ones.

"Granny, did you get a look at that girl?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah," said Granny. "Where are you going with this? I'm trying to shut this place down."

"Did you see the scars?" asked Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" asked Granny.

"The scars covering that poor girl. You honestly didn't see them?" Ruby wondered in amazement. They were so bright and bold. How had Granny not noticed?

"I had other things on my mind."

"Well, I'm going to find out what they're supposed to be," said Ruby.

From that moment on, it was Ruby's mission to help the girl.

* * *

**Next chapter: we will find out who Rebecca's Enchanted Forest counterpart is, and Rebecca meets David for the first time. Also, Rebecca takes a DNA test to see if she's related to David.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Prince Charming's sister?

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here! In this chapter, we meet Henry and Mary Margaret! And Rebecca is introduced to the story of the curse. **

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning still in my clothes from last night. I couldn't remember where I was for a moment, and then I glanced around the room that was unfamiliar to me and remembered.

I had run away from home. Run away from my dad, from everything. I was in a town called Storybrooke and had been offered a free room at an inn by a teenage girl and her grandmother.

"Honey, are you awake? The hospital starts early, darlin'. You best be up and ready real soon," said Granny. I moaned and rolled straight off the bed, landing face-first on the floor.

I groaned and got to my feet. Falling off the bed was hardly the worst experience I'd ever had. I opened the door to see Granny. "I'm ju…ju…just getting ready," I yawned.

"Sure you are, hon. Take your time. Dr. Whale's not gonna hark a volunteer for being late on her first day, especially since the long journey you had last night," said Granny. "Are those your clothes?"

"Oh, God no. I slept in these. I'm gonna shower, do my hair, change, eat, and then I'll go to the hospital," I said. Which is exactly what I did. I said goodbye for now to Granny and hopped straight in the shower.

I found some clothes on my bed, along with a note from Ruby in a messy handwriting. Found some clothes from when I was your age. We'll go shopping later after your shift for your own. Don't thank me. –Ruby. I grinned. These people sure were nice to strangers.

I got dressed in Ruby's old clothes. They were a little bit big on me, but that was hardly of any concern. I'd been wearing clothes that were too big for years on end.

"You look lovely, hon!" Granny exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I never even asked you what your name was!"

"It's Rebecca," I said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." I laughed as Granny and I shook hands. "So, what's on the breakfast menu?"

"Whatever you'd like. Free room includes free breakfast, lunch, and dinner," said Granny. My eyes widened.

"You're serious?" I asked. Granny nodded. "This is… I mean… that's awesome!" I immediately plopped down into a free booth and looked at the menu. "I'll have… the eggs Benedict, some of that yogurt, bacon, toast, coffee…"

"Slow down there. You don't want to make yourself sick," said Granny.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "It's just that… I haven't had a meal like this in years…" Ruby's head perked up at that. "Shit. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll… I'll just take some toast to go." I fought back the tears that were rushing into my eyes.

Blinking, I took the toast that Granny had put in the take-out container and exited the diner, wiping my eyes. It wasn't until I was halfway down the block that I realized I had no idea where I was going.

I suddenly spotted a class of school kids walking down the street. Maybe I could ask the teacher how to get to the hospital. I approached the class and took up pace beside the teacher. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find the hospital? I'm supposed to be starting a volunteer shift there," I said.

"Why don't you walk with us?" the woman suggested. "That's where we're heading. The kids are going to decorate the wards." I smiled. "What's your name? I'm Mary Margaret."

"I'm Rebecca," I said, shaking hands with her. She had short black hair and pale skin. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebecca," said Mary Margaret. "When did you come to Storybrooke? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Last night," I said.

"Really?" asked Mary Margaret. She seemed confused. "That's unusual."

"Unusual? Why?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just that… this isn't normally Maine's tourist hotspot. In fact, we, uh, never get tourists," said Mary Margaret.

I nodded. "It's a small place, I'll give you that," I said.

I had a feeling that I had found a new friend in Mary Margaret. As we walked towards the hospital, Mary Margaret and I were eventually joined by a boy with brown hair.

"Who's this, Ms. Blanchard?" asked the boy.

"Henry, this is Rebecca," said Mary Margaret, "And Rebecca, this is Henry Mills."

"Nice to meet you," said Henry cheerfully. "Do you know anyone named Alice?" He didn't wait for my reply before going on ahead.

"What's that about?" I asked. "Why did he ask if I knew anyone named Alice?"

"Oh, I think I know what he's talking about," Mary Margaret said. "Henry, Henry, come here!" Henry fell in beside us again. "I'm going to the back to make sure everyone is with us. I'd like you to tell Rebecca all about those stories I gave you."

"Why? She'll just think I'm crazy, like everybody else," sighed Henry, his voice utterly miserable.

"Henry, I've seen a lot of crazy things in my life. I seriously doubt I would dub a bunch of stories as crazy," I said. "Now, tell me. They sound really interesting."

"I'm not sure if you're ready for them yet," said Henry.

"Why not?" I asked. I had no clue why I wouldn't be ready for some kids' stories. I mean, Henry's in the fifth freaking grade.

"Because you're in them, too," said Henry. He produced a large, brown book from his backpack. "They're real. Every story in this book actually happened. But the Evil Queen sent them to our world with her curse."

"Wait, the Evil Queen – I'm assuming that's as in Snow White – sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" I asked.

"And now they don't remember who they are," Henry said. "And you're one of them." I actually was more interested. "Go on, say it. You think I'm crazy. I can take it. Everyone calls me crazy, except for Doctor Hopper."

"I don't think you're crazy," I said. "I'm not saying I believe, but I'm totally interested."

"Really?" Henry exclaimed. "That's a first. Do you want to hear your story? It's one of my favorites." I smiled, and Henry opened his book, reading as we walked.

_Once upon a time, there was a poor peasant family who lived on a farm on the outskirts of a magnificent kingdom. The father of this family had been dead for many years._

_The family was made up of three people. An old woman named Ruth, and her children, whose names were Alice and David. The two siblings had a brother, David's twin, named James, but he had been adopted by a man named King George and taken to the palace to become a prince. _

_The two siblings were out on the fields, chasing the lambs back into their pastures. David performed a simple trick to get the last lamb back in, and the siblings noticed their mother approaching just as David was praising his little sister for her efforts in lamb-chasing. _

_"Mother! How was the market?" asked David. _

_"It was… interesting," said Ruth. Alice noticed something strange about their mother's behavior, and apparently, David did, too. _

_"Interesting?" asked David. "Normally, you come back cursing the prices." _

_"Well, that's still the case," Ruth chuckled. "But this time I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant." _

_"Grain? We don't need any grain," said Alice, watching her brother work. _

_"He has a daughter. She's ready for marriage. He thinks your brother and her would make a great couple," said Ruth. _

_"Mother," David complained. _

_"I know. I hate myself for even bringing it up," sighed Ruth. _

_"Let me guess. He has a dowry that will save the farm," said David. _

_"We are running out of options," said Ruth. _

_"But David _can't _get married yet!" Alice protested. "He can't leave." _

_"I'm not leaving," David said, taking his sister's hand and holding it to assure her. "Mother, as poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford." He put his spare arm on his mother's shoulder. "I will find a way to save this farm, but I won't do it by marrying for riches. When I marry, I want it to be because I chose… and to someone I love." _

_"When are you going to learn you can't have everything?" asked Ruth._

_"Oh, perhaps he can," said a gleeful voice. _

_Alice, David, and Ruth all turned. There was a man with silvery skin there. He was really disgusting, Alice thought. His clothes were torn, his skin was awfully wrinkled, his brown hair was greasy, and his teeth were yellow. Yellow! _

_"A twin brother?" asked David in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" _

_"We were poor, barely surviving. This man came along with a deal that I couldn't refuse. One of you for the farm. He suggested Alice at first, but at such a young age… I couldn't let him," said Ruth. "Your father regretted it the moment that man took your brother. And he carried the guilt with him to his grave." _

_"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but time is of the essence," said the man. _

_"Mother, wait inside until I deal with this," said David. He didn't even question the fact that Alice was at his side. "What do you want?" _

_"Not me, dearie. The king. He needs someone to slay a dragon." The man pretended to stab a dragon with a sword. _

_"What, but…" Alice couldn't help that her voice rose. _

_"Not you, dearie. The king needs a prince," said the man. _

_"I'm not a dragon-slayer," said David. _

_"Oh, but your brother was. This newfound kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part," said the man. "The king's knights will take care of everything else. All you must do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas." _

_"David…" Alice knew where this was going. Even being near a dragon-slaying was dangerous business. She couldn't believe that David was getting caught up in it. _

_"What's in it for you?" asked David, ignoring his sister's protest. _

_"What's in it for me is my business," said the man. "You should be asking what's in it for you. You see, your poor mother and sister… well, the king is going to make sure they never want anything ever again. Your farm will be saved, and you… you'll be a hero. Now don't tell me you don't want that." _

_"I don't have a choice, do I?" asked David. _

_"Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie," said the man. "Just make sure it's the right one." _

It wasn't until the group stopped that I was brought out of the world of the fairy-tale characters and into reality. I had been so caught up in Henry's stories that I hadn't realized we had arrived at the hospital.

"Henry, that was awesome!" I said.

"Yep. And we're not even finished," said Henry.

"There's more?" I asked with shock. "Don't read it. Tell me what happens."

"It's too hard to explain. But David decides to go and play the part of his twin brother and slay the dragon," said Henry. "I'll read you more of this later. Do you want to meet at Granny's sometime?"

"Well, Ruby is taking me clothes shopping after my shift," I said, "So why not later tonight? Can you get out?"

"Yep. I'll tell my mom that I'm meeting some friends for supper," said Henry. "I won't be lying… technically."

"Well, that's awesome, because I totally want to hear more of that story," I called as the group headed inside. "See you tonight!"

Mary Margaret came up beside me as we headed further inside. "You and Henry seemed to be getting along quite well," said Mary Margaret.

"Yes. He's a lovely kid. We're actually having dinner tonight. He's going to read me some more of those stories," I said. "He's very nice."

"You actually believe him?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes," I said. "Are you in his book?"

"I think everyone is," said Mary Margaret, "But it's rather silly. He thinks that I'm Snow White."

"And who does he think Prince Charming is?" I asked quickly.

"He hasn't said. I don't think Henry has found him yet," said Mary Margaret. "What fairy tale character does he think you are?" I could tell that Mary Margaret was blushing.

I suddenly remembered the toast Granny had given me and began to eat it as I talked. "He thinks I'm Alice. Apparently, Prince Charming has a little sister," I said.

"So I would be your sister-in-law?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Exactly," I said. "We haven't really finished my story yet. That's the one he was reading to me."

"What does it say about you so far?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Are we doing an interrogation here? Because I need to get to work. I have to go speak with Dr. Whale. It was such a pleasure to meet you, Mary Margaret. Give my best to Henry, I'll see you later," I said, very fast, and left Mary Margaret startled.

I found a man with short blonde hair and wearing white hospital scrubs. I saw his nametag and knew that he was Dr. Whale. "Excuse me," I said, just asking to make sure, "Are you Dr. Whale?"

"Yes, I am," he said. "Are you Rebecca? Granny called and told me you might be coming by this morning." He smiled. "I'm gonna need your official signature, and I also need you to grab a nametag. We'll have Jen make one for you." He snapped his fingers. "Jen, this young lady here needs a nametag. Her name is Rebecca. Spelled R-E-B-E-C-C-A. As fast as you can, please."

"Wow. You say jump, they say, how high?" I commented.

"Being the head doctor has that kind of advantage," said Dr. Whale. Jen came back a few minutes later with a nametag, which I fastened to my shirt. "We'll have you in the ward with those kids." He gestured to a door where the schoolchildren I had walked with earlier, including Henry, were conversing with the patients and decorating the room.

I walked into the room full of kids and patients, making my way to the back to see Henry. I sat in a chair beside Henry's as he kept the lonely man company. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Right now he's John Doe," said Henry. "But look at who his appearance exactly matches." He opened his book to a picture of Prince Charming. I suddenly saw something. An image. A man who looked exactly like this man on the hospital bed and a girl who looked just like me. But both of them wore medieval clothing. "Rebecca, what is it?"

"Henry… I just saw something. Him. Him and me. But we were both wearing medieval-type clothing," I said. "And we were in a forest. What does that mean?"

"It means… you're remembering," said Henry. "You're getting your memories from the old world back. Rebecca, I think this man is your brother."

Enchanted Forest.

My brother.

David.

Was right here in front of me.

**I think that might just be my longest chapter yet! Also, I left you with those evil cliffhangers. Please review and watch to find out what happens next. I promise I won't wait so long to update in between the chapters this time! Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Past Revealed

I was picked up after work ended, at 4:00 in the afternoon. Ruby nailed me with questions about how it went, to which I replied that it was good. I had actually enjoyed work. A lot. I had a feeling that I was going to have fun here.

"So, you like it here?" asked Ruby, and I nodded.

"I think it's very nice," I said. "Do you know a kid named Henry?"

Ruby sighed. "Henry. With the crazy book," she said.

"He's not crazy. He's right. Every story in that book actually happened. They're real, Ruby. And you're one of them," I said. "I hope he's told you who he you are."

"Well, he thinks I'm Little Red Riding Hood. But, in his story, Red is the wolf," sighed Ruby. "How can that be possible? In the original story, the wolf impersonated her grandmother and tried to eat her!"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's real," I said. "And you have to believe it. I'm hearing more about it tonight. Henry and I are having dinner, and he's gonna tell me more about my story."

"Why? Who does he think you are?" asked Ruby.

"I'm Prince Charming's sister," I said.

"Really? That is a surprise," said Ruby. "You were never in the original book. If I've read Snow White's story once, I've read it a thousand times, and nowhere in it is there mention of Prince Charming having a sister."

"I know it seems really crazy," I began.

"No, this is more than crazy. This is insane," said Ruby. "You're believing a bunch of made-up fairy-tales that a kid told you! Why?"

"Because. I know they're true. I'm pretty good at telling when someone is lying, and the kid isn't," I said. "Let's go get some clothes." Ruby and I found a thrift shop and went in there to look.

We eventually found some good clothes for me to wear, enough to last me at least a week or two, and took them to the trunk of Ruby's car. She left me at the diner, where Henry was outside, waiting for me.

"Good, you came," Henry said. "So, my mom thinks that I'm having dinner with Paige from school, and going to the arcade after, so we have a lot of time. Sadly, I wasn't able to bring my book. My mom saw me out the door, and she would've gotten suspicious if I had brought it."

"I thought you said that my story was too complicated to understand without the book," I said.

"It was before. But I've had time to figure it out," said Henry. "So, you and your brother were really close since James went off to become the king's son at a young age."

"Right. I gathered that from the bit you read me out of the book," I said, and grinned. "I've always wanted a brother like that."

Henry smiled. "Yeah. But here's the thing: King Midas was so pleased with your brother's deed in killing the dragon that he offered David his daughter's hand in marriage. Her name was Abigail. King George, James's adoptive father, threatened your family's farm if he didn't marry her. So David proposed, and Abigail accepted. But, marrying Abigail and becoming James permanently meant that he couldn't visit the farm or see his mother and you ever again," he explained. "He left the farm."

"Don't tell me I stood for that, because I won't believe it for a minute," I said, and Henry chuckled.

"No. When you found out, you stuck into the castle to find David. He spoke with the king and told him that one of the conditions to his marriage to Abigail would be to allow him to see you, and for you to live in the castle if you wished," Henry said. "Midas and George accepted, and you lived in the castle with them until David began to love Snow. When George finds out about David's "treachery," he exiles you and orders David to be executed. When he gets taken by the Evil Queen, you join Snow and the others on a mission to get him back."

"Wow," I said. "That's cool. What's my ultimate fate?"

"Affected like the curse, like everyone else," said Henry, "But I still don't know why you weren't sent to Storybrooke. I think the Evil Queen wanted to make you suffer by sending you someplace horrible. Because you're the sister of Snow's prince."

"So she sent me to my dad," I realized. That thought filled me with a fury that was directed at the Queen. "Who is the queen now?"

"My mom. Mayor Regina Mills," said Henry.

"Shit. I swear, when that bitch gets her memories back, she is going to hear from me," I said. "She put me through all those years of hell. I swear, she is the epitome of evil."

"Rebecca, I know you're mad at my mom, but please, don't hurt her. You're mad that she sent you here, like everyone else will be, but she's still my mom. I don't want her to get hurt." The pleading look in Henry's eyes was enough to get me to comply. "Why are you so mad anyway? These people are happy, Becca. Can I call you Becca?" I nodded. "These people are happy and you're not. Why?"

"It's private information," I said. I never dared to tell anyone about what my father did to me. "I'd rather not discuss it in public."

"Becca, come on. You can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone," Henry said, and I was once again bought over by his little eyes that pleaded with me to tell him.

"You promise?" I asked. I took a breath. I was finally about to tell someone the dark secret I'd been hiding ever since I was six years old. In all that time, I hadn't told a soul.

Henry nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to die," he said with a smile on his face, an encouraging smile. He reached across the table and took my hand, which I held.

"Henry, my father… was a very bad man," I said. God, I sounded like I was talking to a five-year-old. "He did things to me… horrible things. He beat me sometimes. And I'm not talking about spanking when I was bad, that kind of thing. No, I'm talking him using me as his personal punching bag. That's where I got this." I showed him my injured wrist.

"Your dad did that?" Henry exclaimed when he saw it.

"Shh. Yes, he did," I said. "And that's not all. He would go on for hours like this. On some days, I would be his personal slave. He even…" I took a breath. "He even raped me once or twice." And that's when the tears began to fall.

Henry left his seat across from me and sat beside me. I was surprised when I felt his arms around me in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Becca," he said as I cried into his shoulder. "Becca, do you want to join Operation Cobra?"

"Let me guess: the operation to break the queen's spell," I said.

"Yep. And you'll be the first official member," said Henry, "Besides me, of course." I grinned and nodded. "The name is Cobra because it'll throw the Evil Queen off track. She'll never relate snakes to breaking the curse."

I laughed. "What's on the agenda?" I asked.

"The next hopeful member is Emma," said Henry. "She's my real mom. I was going to meet her and Mary Margaret for breakfast here tomorrow. I asked Mary Margaret to read Snow White and Prince Charming's story out of my book to John Doe in the hospital. We're going to see if he wakes up when she reads. She's going to report to us tomorrow. Do you wanna come?" He stared at me hopefully.

"Why not? I have time before my shift at the hospital. I work till 4:00," I said. Henry smiled. "See you later, kid. Now let's eat." Ruby placed our meals before us. "Mm. Ruby wasn't kidding when she told me they make killer food. All I had was toast for breakfast, but this is amazing."

"Yeah. Granny and Ruby run a pretty good business," said Henry. I nodded in agreement, since my mouth was full. "Becca, I'm glad you trust me. I'm glad that you believe."

"I'm good at telling when people are lying," I said. "It takes a damn good imagination to dream up a story like that, and that's something that a ten-year-old kid won't have."

Henry looked at his drink. He raised his glass. "To defeating the Queen!" he exclaimed, and I laughed.

I raised my glass and clinked it against his.

"To freedom," I murmured to myself.

**Yay! New chapter! We find out a bit about Becca's past, and now we know why she really left home. And Henry knows! I had fun doing the Becca/Henry friendship thing. I think Henry needs someone to really, truly believe in him, you know? Not just Emma, who's only playing along to try and get him to see the truth. I like this relationship. Do you see any couples (romance) happening with Becca? I'm not sure about that. I kind of just wanted to have a David's sister fic, but I know that lots of you like romance. Please tell me in a review! I love hearing your opinion! Until next time, my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening of John Doe

Chapter 4: Breakfast at Tiffany's (Granny's)

I got back to my room late. I was warmly welcomed by Granny, who I had a casual conversation with. I was yawning throughout the whole thing, and was incredibly grateful when Granny suggested that I go upstairs and get some sleep. I had a long day at work tomorrow, after all.

I was groggy as I changed into my pajamas. I was about to climb into bed when I realized that I wanted to take a bath. I grabbed one of the books I had been given by Ruby, and ran the bath. I sank into it, relishing the heat and overall awesomeness of it.

I got out of the bath at shortly past nine o'clock. I changed back into my pajamas and brushed my hair and teeth. I pulled my long, brown hair up into a high ponytail, and shut off the light. I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events.

I woke up the next morning feeling totally rested. I remembered that I had to meet Henry, Mary Margaret, and Emma at Granny's Diner to see how the reading of the story went with Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret was just sitting down when I arrived, dressed in jeans, a red sweater, and wore my hair in a high ponytail that was tied with a red bow. I couldn't deny it, I had adopted some of Ruby's red style.

"Um, Henry, who's this?" asked Emma as I plopped down beside Henry, smiling at the people at the table. "You didn't tell us you had invited a friend."

"It's okay. She knows about everything. I told her about the book, I read her the story about her, and I told her about Operation Cobra," said Henry with a glance at me. "She can be trusted."

"She can," Mary Margaret agreed. "I met her yesterday. She's volunteering at the hospital. She runs the day shift while I do the night shift."

"Speaking of the hospital, how did it go?" asked Emma.

"He woke up," Mary Margaret admitted.

"He's remembering," Henry said, and we exchanged a gleeful glance.

"He didn't wake up, wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Mary Margaret said.

"You have to read the rest of the story to him. Let's go," said Henry. I made a move to get up, along with Mary Margaret. Emma looked confused, and I saw her exchange a few words with Mary Margaret, but I didn't hear what they actually said.

We raced to the hospital, eager to see if John Doe had woken up. "Is John Doe here? Is he all right? Did he wake up?" asked Mary Margaret. There were a bunch of doctors in John Doe's room, and standing outside it was the sheriff, whose name was Graham.

"He's missing," Graham said.

Graham stepped aside to reveal an empty bed where John Doe had been sleeping yesterday, along with a pissed-looking woman who was obviously Henry's mother, Mayor Mills. The woman strolled outside, and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" She grabbed Henry's arm. "And you. I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe?" asked Mary Margaret. "Did someone… take him?" I was taking this surprisingly well, considering the man who was possibly my brother was missing.

"We don't know yet. His I.V.s were ripped out, but there's no sign of a struggle," said Graham.

"What did you do?" asked Henry with a glare at Mayor Mills. I cast her a similar-looking glance.

"You think I had something to do with this?" asked Mayor Mills.

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Emma commented, her arms folded in clear disapproval, her voice full of suspicion.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," said Mayor Mills.

"You know him?" asked Mary Margaret. I thought that that name was a mouthful. I decided to just call her Mary.

"I found him on the side of the road years ago with no I.D. I brought him here," said Mayor Mills.

"Mayor Mills saved his life," said Dr. Whale.

"Will he be okay?" asked Snow.

"Okay?" asked Dr. Whale. "The man's been on feeding tubes for years under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream."

"Well, then let's quit yapping and start looking," said Emma.

"That's what we're doing," said Mayor Mills. "Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I'm going to keep my son away from you."

I turned to say goodbye to Henry, but Mayor Mills turned to me. "Who in the hell are you?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Becca," said Henry.

"All due respect, Mayor Mills, but Becca is a bit of a friends' name. As I hardly know you I think I would just prefer it if you called me Rebecca, or Ms. Nolan suits me fine," I said. "At least for now."

"Henry, you didn't tell me you'd made a new friend," said Mayor Mills. "And that's no problem at all, Ms. Nolan, but please, call me Regina."

"Kid didn't get the chance," I said in response to his earlier comment, "He was out to dinner with me last night. Told you he was with Paige because he wasn't sure how you'd take it. I'm working here at the hospital. We met here. I saw him with John Doe."

"Do you have any idea who John Doe might be, Ms. Nolan?" asked Regina.

I glanced at Henry before saying, "I think his name is David. And I also think that he's my brother."

Regina stared at me. "You think he's your brother?" she asked. "Well, we'll need to find him even sooner. I'm sure you want to be able to see your brother again."

"There's no again about it, ma'am," I said. "I only made the connection yesterday when I was here. Never met him before. I grew up in New York City, ma'am. And I'm almost certain that this David, John Doe, whoever he might be, did not grow up in New York City."

"Where are you staying, Ms. Nolan?" asked Regina.

"Right now, I've got a room at Granny's," I said.

Regina grinned. "That's nice. The food is excellent there." She grabbed her son's hand. "Come on, Henry." She flashed me a phony smile before leading Henry out of the ward.

I remained behind. Emma came and told me that they had seen a tape of John Doe walking out the back door, and that he was okay. I immediately followed Emma and Mary Margaret outside.

It soon became dark, and Emma and Mary Margaret had to whip out their flashlights. We were soon joined by Henry, eager to join us. We eventually found the unbreathing body of John Doe. Mary Margaret immediately began to perform CPR on him.

I almost cried with joy when I heard John Doe gasp for breath. The sirens of an ambulance wailed in the distance, and we headed back to the hospital where he was hooked up to the machines again and started getting looked over. "David, David, where is he?" cried a worried voice.

I turned to see a blond woman with a narrow face approaching. She burst into the room where John Doe was. It turns out I was right. His name was David. But I still wasn't sure if he was my brother.

The woman sat on the end of David's bed as Regina approached. "His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife, Kathryn," said Regina. "It appears as though you were right, Ms. Nolan. I do believe he is your brother, after all. And the look on Kathryn's face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood."

"Thank you." I heard Kathryn's voice speak as she left the room. "Thank you for finding my David."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You… you didn't know that he was here, in a coma?" asked Mary.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now," explained Kathryn. "I was difficult and unsupportive. He left, and I didn't stop him. It was the worst decision I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked.

"I assumed he left town all this time," said Emma. "Now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever, and that's to say I'm sorry."

"Mrs. Nolan, I think you'd be very interested in meeting Rebecca," said Regina. "I wouldn't say that she and David have a history, but I think she is definitely someone you would want to know."

"Hi," I said, turning to Kathryn. "You're David's wife?"

She nodded. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Rebecca. I think… I think David might be my brother," I said. "I'm not sure. But I can ask Dr. Whale to do some DNA matching. I'm sure hospitals are still qualified to do that."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rebecca," said Kathryn.

"You'd better start calling me Becca, because if what I'm thinking is true, then you and I are gonna be real close from now on," I said.

"Well, it's something of a miracle," said Dr. Whale, exiting the room.

"He's okay?" asked Mary.

"Physically, he's on the mend. Uh, his memory is another issue," said Dr. Whale. "It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" asked Mary.

"Well, that's the thing. There's no explanation," he said. "Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"He woke up and he was delirious," said Dr. Whale. "And his first instinct was to go and find something, I guess."

"Someone," Henry corrected him.

"Can I see him?" asked Kathryn.

"Of course," said Dr. Whale, opening the door.

"Henry, let's go," Regina suddenly said.

Henry stood up and followed his mom, waving goodbye to me. He said something to Mary before following his mother. I opened the door to the room, and I saw Kathryn murmur something to David. He waved at me, but my target was Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale, I've been having this sneaking suspicion that David and I might be… related," I whispered. "Do you think you could look through his records? See if there's any match in his DNA to mine?"

"Sure, Rebecca. But why?" asked Dr. Whale.

"Because if I've found my brother, I would like to know about it," I whispered. "Give me a call when you've found something, all right?" Dr. Whale nodded, and I went over to talk with Kathryn and David.

"Hi, Becca. I was just telling David about you," she said.

"That's good," I said. "Maybe stories will trigger your memory."

"Kathryn says you're my sister?" There was a question in David's voice.

"I might be. Dr. Whale is doing some research. He should have the results as soon as within the next 24 hours," I said. David grinned. "I'm excited to see the results."

I squeezed his hand, said goodbye to Kathryn, and headed out of the hospital. I was grinning as I entered the diner, seeing Ruby there. "You're a happy person today," she commented. "What's up? You look like you've just won the lottery."

"Ruby, John Doe woke up. His real name is David Nolan," I said. "And I think we might be siblings."

"Really?" cried Ruby. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah. Dr. Whale is doing some research," I said. "He's going back through our DNA records to see if anything matches. He's looking for something that says 'siblings'."

"I can't wait to see what he comes up with!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I know," I said. "Me too. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? I'm tired."

I went out the back and down the little path to the inn. I climbed the flight of stairs to my room and entered my room. I turned on the lights, blinking a few times when I first turned them on.

"Ugh. How much more exciting can Storybrooke get?" I wondered as I changed into my pajamas. I was exhausted, so I shut the big light off and turned on my lamp. I picked up my book from last night and read it for a bit.

When I was fighting to keep my eyes open, I shut off the lamp, set the book down on the nightstand, and went to sleep quickly, exhausted by the day's adventures.

**Another huge chapter! I'm on a roll, aren't I? I like updating more than one chapter in a day. This will be the last chapter for today. I will probably update again tomorrow, though. There will be no schedule for this book. I'll update whenever I have a chapter finished. Until next time, my lovelies! **


End file.
